Smirk
by 117lotus
Summary: Just a story of how Robin's and Superboy's first time was. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE I AM MERELY A FAN. This is my first fic. please tell me what I did right/wrong.Enjoy!


I DO NOT OWN Young Justice I am simply a fan! Now since that has been staed, please cut me some slack this is my first fic.

1 hour before: Robin POV

_Damn training, always keeping me away from Conner,_ thought Dick as he walked through the long hallway inside Mount Justice. Robin and Superboy have been going out for three weeks now, and all they did so far was have one dinner date. With all that has happened with the attack on Mount Justice and the Injustice League. Robin came up to his iron mechanical door of his room. He put in the complex code Batman designed for him, and entered. He "casually" started to throw off his clothes, until he was in front of the mirror, naked. He had a pretty good looking body with being slim but also a slight dash of muscle. Flat chest, tall, blue eyes and not to forget his smirk. Robin smiled at himself and slowly put on his clothes that he wore only for his boyfriend. _But I shouldn't complain at least after this we can have our own private meeting, with no interruptions. _

45 minutes before: Superboy POV

_ Did I get the food, yes. The candles, yes. The condoms and lube, yes. Thank God everything is in place now all I have to do is entertain my guest then finally have our first time. _Conner thought as he set up his date in his room. He especially wanted this to be the best thing Dick ever experienced. He wore nothing but red and black boxer briefs which hugged his sculpted body well._ This is going to be the best time of our lives, and while the rest of the team is doing whatever they do when they aren't here and no supervision we can be as loud as we want. Well the sound proofing of the room could also help with that._

5 minutes before: Robin POV

I came into Conner's room expecting to see clothes everywhere, stains and a messed up bed, but when I opened that door and stepped inside, I didn't expect to see a clean room with a table and a romantic dinner set in the candlelight. "What's up? You look surprised that I cleaned my room." said my boyfriend

"It's not that, I just didn't expect to see a romantic dinner," I said as I looked around. The thing that caught my eye the most was the bed adorned with roses and bed sheets of silk, with a condom and lube on top. "I can't wait to taste "dessert"! I said with a smirk.

"Well then, I think we should get started then, I want to do it but not on an empty stomach". Explained Superboy, gesturing for him to sit and eat, which I obliged but not after getting into nothing but my hot self. We ate fast and played with each other with toying around with our food and turning each other on. Finally after everything was done I got up and nonchalantly walked over to my boyfriend, and slowly came in between his legs. "Well someone is eager" Superboy said with a smirk.

Right now: Robin POV

I took my hands and slowly pulled down Conner's briefs and letting his 10-inch Kryptonian cock spring out. I already felt myself get harder, I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and was reaching for my face when I dove and stated to suck on his cock. I always saw it when we took showers together but I never thought it would taste so good. I took in the scent of him and started to move going up and down on Conner's cock, soon I established a rhythm and kept on going making my boyfriend constantly moan or say my name, his hands were now in my hair forcing himself into my mouth. "FASTER…DEEPER…pleaseee.." I couldn't say no to him and forced his cock all the way in until he hit the back of my throat and my face was literally in his pubes. Then I bob up and down making squishy noises and took my hands and started playing with his balls and the other for support. We kept on doing this, with me looking up at him with my blue eyes, and him looking down at me with his striking blue eyes making my heart melt. He was obviously enjoying this with his pants for more and moaning, sweat glistened his already hot body. "Dick let go I'm about to cum!" Superboy said, but instead I decided to sucked harder and start moaning around his cock. He then came load after load hitting the back of my throat, making my lips loosen around him and allowed his cum to fill my mouth. It turns out Conner shoots huge loads and came so much that I let go and he hit me covering my whole face. I stated to swallow and tried to look as fuckable as possible. Apparently I did it, because in a few moments he was on top of me; already hard, again.

Superboy's POV

I didn't understand what was making me act this way but I suddenly grabbed Dick, which was easy since he weighed like 90 pounds or something, and threw him on the bed. I couldn't stand it, all the tension and patience I had to take all for this moment and all I saw was that smirk of Robin, that smirk that made me want him even more. That smirk that made me want to fuck him. I suddenly found myself kissing Dick possessively, and hands gathering some of my cum that was dripping down his body and started stretching my soon-to-be-lover. I then noticed that my cum was in Dick's mouth still and he was pushing some into my mouth and making me taste myself. I loved the taste of myself on his hot tongue and it me suddenly stick one finger into Dick's virgin hole. I started to slowly go in and out then and with his encouragement I added a second one causing Dick to moan loudly. I took the chance to kiss him again to silence him. I then moved my fingers around stretching him and hit something inside him that made him shiver. According to his research (which was not easy, because he just learned how to use the internet and found this out after reading 1,000 different pages on the subject) , he just hit his boyfriend's prostate, and knew he wanted him to hit it again because of Dick's pleads. I then added three fingers and aimed for his prostate directly, I kept hitting it and every time, Dick made a different sound. Finally after think he was prepared enough I put on the heating condom and the lube. I looked up at Dick and saw he was biting his lip and was saying to please fuck him already. And I happily obliged, I slammed into him and immediately hit his prostate and made him scream "CONNER!" I then waited for him to adjust to the intrusion, which was really hard considering the fact that Dick's inner walls were heating up and pressed my cock so tightly. Dick finally nodded his head and I pulled back all the way except to the hilt of his no-longer virgin hole and slammed into him. I kept on thrusting into him trying to make him scream and then I heard myself say different things and words spilling out of my mouth that I didn't even know I could say. Soon Dick wrapped his legs around me and allowed me more access to go in deeper. He then out of nowhere came onto his sweat glistened body making him look even hotter. This caused his inner walls to contract, but this didn't stop me. I kept on thrusting and soon Dick was hard again and had this look of surprise as he noticed what just happened. Then I got tired of the same old thing and I turned him over so that his stomach was on the bed and rose petals were everywhere and he kept on moaning, finally I basically lowered myself so I was on top of him and fucked his ass hard. While at the same Time I kissed him from behind. Next thing I know we are both standing up and I am still pushing into him from behind and making him squirm and moan in pleasure. Then I finally felt myself about to explode so I pulled out completely took off the condom and thrust back in. With him facing me so I can see all those faces that he is making. We fucked like this for a few more minutes Until Dick said" I. Love…you….Con" he said in between my thrusting . I just looked at him and our eyes stared deep into one another and finally I came inside him . Feeling himself being filled and the squishy sounds coming from his ass caused himself to cum as well. We slowly rode out our orgasms mine dripping down my cock and spilling from his ass, and his painting our chests white.

"Well.. how was that for… a first time?" I said trying to catch my breath from the powerful orgasm.

"It was definitely the best, but I'm expecting more next time" Dick said as he set his head on my bed and motioned for me to join him. We slept together, and while Dick was asleep I just realized that I just had sex with Dick and then looked at the sleeping bird beside him and wrapped my arms around him possessively and let sleep slowly drag me into my dreams (hopefully about Dick).

The end, hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what I did wrong/right and please tell me if you want another Superboy and Robin pairing or something else. Thanks!


End file.
